


Rest in Peace

by NanakiBH



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: It's just a fear of the dark.





	Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I present... Another tale from the Ark. Something exceptionally soft.

“Nighttime sure is different, huh?”

“Eve, it's time to sleep.”

“Okay... I'm not sleepy, though. My eyes don't wanna close.”

He heard his brother sigh.

Eve still wasn't used to sleeping. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to it. It was just a matter closing his eyes and freeing his mind of thought, but it didn't serve a purpose. It wasn't like he had anything he really wanted to be doing instead. It just seemed like a shame to let all of that time go to waste.

He liked being next to his brother, though. That was nice. Adam was warm and his hair was soft. Eve liked holding him from behind and nuzzling his nose in it. The sweet-smelling shampoo he used made him want to nibble on it, but he made himself resist. It wasn't fair, but he knew that Adam didn't like it when he chewed on his hair.

It was also one of the few times when Adam let him be naked. Even though his brother insisted on wearing pajamas, Eve was allowed to sleep without any clothes on. He said that there were humans who slept that way. Apparently it was okay to be naked in their own home, but only at certain times.

Eve liked putting his arms around his brother's waist, and he liked the feeling of the soft sheets against his skin... But he couldn't appreciate any of that when he was asleep. When he was asleep, he didn't notice anything. One second, it was night, then, before he knew it, it was morning again and all of the time he could've spent enjoying the feeling of being cuddled up with his brother was gone!

“Brother... Why do we have to sleep? Don't tell me it's just because the humans did it. That's a lot of wasted time that we could be spending together.”

“We are together,” he said, as if that settled things.

“If you tell me why, I'll be good and I won't ask again.”

Adam turned around to face him. It was dark, but the slivers of light that filtered in through the window were enough for Eve to make out his features. He looked calm. The soft, blue light made him look even prettier than usual, Eve thought.

One of his arms went around Eve's waist and he rubbed his back. “It wasn't just necessary for humans. Didn't you know? Even the androids required rest. It's in their system report logs. Humans couldn't live without regular sleep. While, mechanically, an android could continue to function without rest, the prolonged, continual state of consciousness proved detrimental to their psyches. Which is to say, it's just as important to take care of one's mind as it is to care for the body.”

“It's the same for machines?”

Adam smiled softly. The sudden tenderness in his expression made something clench in Eve's chest. Adam used the arm he had around Eve's waist to give him a light squeeze.

“I don't know,” he admitted quietly. “But that's not a risk I want to take. Before, maybe I would have. I wouldn't have seen the harm in risking anything to satisfy my curiosity. I want to be more careful now. We're going to be here for a long time, so I don't want either of us to get worn out.”

Eve wasn't sure he understood what he meant by 'worn out'. Alone there by themselves, they didn't have to fight. Their day to day wasn't very active. All he did was spend time with his brother, and Eve didn't think he could ever get tired of that. But if his brother said it was for their own good, then he was willing to trust him.

“Okay. Thank you, brother.”

Adam closed his eyes.

But Eve continued to lay there with his eyes open, still not quite ready to sleep.

While his brother's eyes were closed, he could look at him all he wanted... They had the same face, but Eve knew about all the little differences. His brother's eyelashes were longer and prettier. His eyes were also a slightly darker shade of red. There were always dark circles under his eyes, too. Maybe using his brain so much made him tired. In that case, Eve wanted him to get plenty of sleep.

 

Eventually, feeling comfortable with his brother's arm around him, Eve closed his eyes and tried to empty his thoughts. For at least a little longer, he wanted to enjoy just being with him...

 

But he kept getting distracted by something.

 

“Brother. What's that sound?”

“Bugs.”

“Where are they?”

“Outside.”

“Can we go look for them?”

Adam cracked open an eye. “Maybe some other time when we aren't about to sleep.”

“Really? Ahh, I can't wait. Can we do it tomorrow?”

Adam was slow to respond. His voice sounded tired. “...We'll see.”

That sounded like a promise to Eve's ears.

 

Again, he closed his eyes.

Night was different from what he expected. There was a kind of quietness he never noticed during the day. When it was just them and the silence, in their small room, Eve really got a sense for how big the world was. There were millions of miles for them to explore. They created their virtual world from the humans' data, but it could expand however they wanted. If they somehow reached the end, it didn't have to end. They could continue, building something that was uniquely theirs.

In reality, their world was just a pocketful of information sailing through the even larger sea of space. And then, there was probably something even beyond that, farther way, outside their comprehension.

Eve was happy with just that bedroom.

Where he could hear the bugs singing.

Where the moonlight touched his brother's sleeping face.

Where it was just them.

It didn't matter where they were. It didn't matter how vast the universe was. He wasn't so curious. Eve had one simple need.

 

Adam was quiet. It seemed like he was already asleep. Eve listened to his calm breathing and watched his face.

It was okay if he didn't hear him...

 

“Brother, you know, the truth is... Falling asleep reminds me of that time. It makes me feel like I'm leaving you. I know I'll wake up again, but...”

When he was asleep, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even protect him. He was useless.

If they were truly alone, then he didn't have to worry about those things. So why did he still worry? The memory of that vacant world without his brother wouldn't leave his mind. It always seemed to grip him at night.

 

Adam's eyes opened.

 

“Oh... Sorry, brother. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll be quiet.”

“Eve.” His eyes narrowed with a feeling that was hard for Eve to place. It looked a little painful. “You aren't going anywhere. Neither am I. We'll both still be here when you open your eyes, just like that time.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I told you – we'll always be together. Nothing can keep us apart.”

 

Always...

'Always' meant forever. Eve didn't know where his brother found the confidence to make such a big promise. But he believed him. Even when he thought he'd never see him again, his brother came back for him. Even death couldn't separate them. So, really, he couldn't help believing him. From all he'd seen, there had to be nothing stronger than one of his brother's promises.

 

“Let's do the thing,” Eve said excitedly, holding up his little finger. “Pinky swear.”

With a gentle smile, Adam lifted a hand from under the sheets and linked pinkies with him. As if to test the strength of the promise, he gave their fingers a little tug before separating.

 

“Sorry for keeping you awake,” Eve said. Feeling content with their promise, he pulled the sheets around his shoulders and snuggled himself up to his brother's chest.

“It's okay,” Adam said. With his eyes already half-closed, he raised Eve's chin and gave him a kiss and smoothed his hair. “Good night, Eve. Sleep tight.”

 

The night was dark, but it wasn't cold. As long as a part of him stayed connected to his brother's warmth, Eve was sure that he'd awaken to see him there beside him. It was a promise.


End file.
